


Cry For Help

by mouseinthemidnight



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Songfics [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Ryou Bakura - Freeform, Songfic, rick astley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseinthemidnight/pseuds/mouseinthemidnight
Summary: Bakura longs to be there for you, though you put on a facade and push him away.





	Cry For Help

_She’s taking my time_

__Convinced me she’s fine_ _

__But when she leaves_ _

__I’m not so sure_ _

__

The moment the school bell rang, you immediately turned from the conversation you’d been having with Ryou, giving a soft farewell, and hurried away down the hall. He waved good-bye, watching your figure wistfully as it disappeared around the corner towards your next class.

 

__It’s always the same_ _

__She’s playing her game_ _

__And when she goes_ _

__I feel to blame_ _

__

As Ryou went through the rest of the schoolday, he found himself unable to keep his mind from thoughts of you. He hated the fact that he wouldn’t see you again that day, as the one class he shared with you had already come to pass, and as you always left school too early for him to catch up with you. Every second of every minute he could spend talking with you made him feel happy in a way that he hadn’t felt in many, many years. The two of you had endured more than your fair share of tragedy in the past, but when you were together, none of that seemed to matter. The very earth seemed to stop spinning when Ryou listened to your voice. He didn’t want you to feel a single moment of heartache.

__

__Why won’t she say she needs me?_ _

__I know she’s not as strong as she seems_ _

__

The two of you must have been good friends. He had met you not long after moving to Domino, being that you both resided on the same block. As such, you and he had formulated a habit of walking together to school in the mornings. The conversations that went on during these walks were the loveliest Ryou had ever experienced. After what must have been thousands of walks and conversations, he had finally mustered the courage to hint to you that he liked you as more than a friend. The truth of the matter was that he wanted to share everything in life with you. But you shut him out every time.

__

__Why don’t I see her_ _

__Cry for help?_ _

__Why don’t I feel her_ _

__Cry for help?_ _ __  
_ _ __Why don’t I hear her_ _

__Cry for help?_ _

__

He guessed you were shielding your heart from any more of the grief that had plagued your life up to this point. It seemed to be your prerogative to put on a tough façade and pretend that nothing ever fazed you. Even when the stress of deadlines was wearing on your very health, you refused to ever shed a tear.

 

Ryou needed you to know that there was someone who wanted to give you the love and attention you deserved. He needed you to know that he was that person. He needed to bring you close to his heart and let you hear the love that beat within. He was certain that if he did this… you would only push him away.

 

__I wandered around_ _

__The streets of this town_ _

__Trying to find sense in it all_ _

__The rain on my face_ _

__It covers the trace_ _

__Of all the tears_ _

__I’ve had to waste_ _

__

That rainy weekend, Ryou had multiple assignments due by the beginning of Monday. He couldn’t concentrate on a single one of them. He couldn’t concentrate on anything. The only thing on his mind was the variation of emotions swirling in his chest and stomach and leaving his head spinning. Lovesickness. Confusion. Longing. Frustration. Disappointment. He loved you. Why couldn’t you see how much he did? He wanted to feel you, to touch you, to have you by his side. Why couldn’t he reach you no matter how hard he tried? The only thing he could concentrate on was the evident fact that he would never be able to be with you. Tears began to slip down his cheeks.

__

__Why must we hide emotions?_ _

__Why must we never break down and cry?_ _

__

Perhaps it was better this way for the both of you. After all, he was hardly someone who could be loved. As he stood on the sidewalk outside his apartment, the rain poured down and soaked into his snowy-white hair and through to his striped sweater. He gazed expressionlessly down at the trinket around his neck. The accursed object was likely to unleash its bewitchment upon him at any given moment. The malignant spirit within would control his mind and body. He couldn’t risk the possibility of it emerging and hurting you. He felt completely out of control and useless.

 

His thin frame seized up with insurmountable anguish. No one else was on the street to hear the sobs escaping his lips. The rain mixed with the tears that descended his cheekbones and washed them into the filthy asphalt below.

__

__All that I need is to_ _

__Cry for help_ _

__Somebody please hear me_ _

__Cry for help_ _

__All I can do is_ _

__Cry for help_ _

__

Ryou’s legs began to give out on him. He sank slowly to the sidewalk, to kneel on the concrete and cover his face. Yet, before his kneecaps made contact with the ground, he felt arms wrap around his torso and firmly pull him to his feet again.

 

He jumped, almost writhing away, thinking that the evil spirit had come out to prolong his torment. When he opened his reddened, puffy eyes, he instead saw your concerned ones looking into them.

 

“Ryou…” You gasped out through the loud noise of the rain pattering against the road. “What are you doing out here? I saw you standing out here from my window. You’re going to get sick if you stay out in the rain!...”

 

Ryou wiped his eyes subconsciously, not wanting you to see him like this. His tightened throat wouldn’t let a single word escape. The best he could muster was another sob. He hung his head and let another couple of tears free. It wasn’t until he had no breath left to sob that he realized you had guided him into the warmth of your apartment and wrapped him securely with some towels and a soft blanket.

 

He slowly lifted his head to find you seated in front of him on the opposite sofa. Absolute apprehension contorted your expression. Ryou averted his gaze, expecting a barrage of prying questions. You must have thought him perfectly foolish to be behaving this way. Here he was bawling his eyes out like a small child, dripping rainwater all over the upholstery of your sofa. For someone as tough as you… someone who was able to restrain all their emotions and shoulder the pain through life… this must have been impossible to understand.

 

“Go ahead.” Your voice softly interrupted his panicked thoughts. “Cry as much as you need to. I’m here.”

__

__No need to feel ashamed…_ _

__Release the pain…_ _

__

He returned to his gaze to you in surprise. Suddenly, his clouded vision cleared just enough for him to spot the glistening tears that were brimming at the corners of your eyes.

 

“I was so worried about you…” Your voice cracked as you began to speak again. You bowed your head slightly, squeezing your eyes shut in anguish.

 

Before either of you knew it, you wrapped your arms around Ryou’s torso and pulled him close, hiding your face in the drenched fabric of his sweater. He could only sit for a moment, his anxiety-ridden mind attempting to process what had just happened, but after a moment, somehow, his arms made their way around your shoulders and pulled you even closer to him. The two of you cried together for what felt like an eternity.

__

__Why must we hide emotions?_ _

__Why can we never break down and cry?_ _

__

“I was so afraid that you were hurt…” You mumbled, as you took a pause to catch your breath between silent sobs. “I thought… someone had… I… I didn’t know. I don’t want anyone to hurt the only friend I have... the only person I…” You trailed off, afraid to finish.

 

“The only person I’ve ever cared about this much…” Ryou finished for you gently. He ran his fingers through your hair.

 

__All that I need is to_ _

__Cry for help_ _

__I will be there when you_ _

__Cry for help_ _

__Is it so hard to_ _

__Cry for help?_ _

__

“(Y/N)... I know you think no one can love you. I know… you think you’ll just end up letting someone down.” Ryou turned his head so that he was whispering into your ear. His British accent seemed to have gotten even stronger now that he was emotional. “I know, because… I feel the same… I’ve failed so many times… I’ve lost so many people… I think I can’t do anything right… but (Y/N), I don’t care what happens anymore. I don’t care so long as I am with you. I love you. Whatever it is… whatever’s going on with either of us… we’ll figure it out. We’ll figure it out together. I promise. I can’t do it without you.” He held you closer. “I need your help, (Y/N). I need you.”

 

“I need your help, too…” You whispered back. You let down your barriers and crumbled the walls that you had built up around your heart. “I need you, Ryou Bakura.”

 

You lifted your head from his chest and pressed your lips lightly to his, another tear or two sliding out from under your eyelashes. He returned your kiss, bringing his hands to cup your jawline and to stroke away the tears from your face.

 

__No need to feel ashamed_ _

__Come on and release the pain_ _

__Put your trust in me_ _

__My love is gonna set you free_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Rick Astley. I've got a series of Yu-Gi-Oh reader inserts with different songs of his.


End file.
